Angel of Death
by Mariluvsyouu
Summary: A girl named Angel who from a young age was being raised to be an assassin, but one day she finds out who her real family is and then decides to go live with them but soon finds out she's not the the only one with a terrifying secret. ITS MY FIRST STORY
1. Prolouge

Watching the life fade away from so many people right in front of your eyes since the age of 4 is not something that anybody would like to watch every day. But that was how I was raised, seeing men, women, even children being slaughtered in their own homes right in front of my eyes for something worth so little. I was taught by these men who killed people for fun, everything I needed to know in order to survive anything that came at me. Some of these men are now dead, but someone had to take their place someone who had no mercy, no love for anything, not even a soul, and that person who was chosen was me.

You could see me and say I'm a typical 16 year old girl, who likes music, hanging out with friends, and just living my life. But behind these looks is a totally different person than anybody you've known.

You see I belong to this coven (_not by choice) _called **The Black Bloods**. This ancient coven felt that they needed something more powerful that they could control. These seven other Leaders were sent by Lord Byron to the top most unpopulated areas (_not to conspicuous)_ and pick five children who had something different in them then the others. Once they "kidnapped" them they went into hiding with those 35 children raised them as their own in a private island off the coast of Turkey. They taught them everything each of the leaders knew, but it was more like torture than learning. That's how my life began, being kidnapped by some strangers and torn apart from my father's arms and turned into an assassin.


	2. Killing

**Well this is my first story ever. I've never written a story before so please be nice. I own the story plot and some of the characters. But some of the characters to come I do not own.**

**Present Day: London, England.**

England was a really beautiful place, especially their sports cars. Driving a 2011 Kawasaki ZX 10R was one of the most exhilarating things you could ever do. Looking to my left I could see the yellow lights to the house I was about to go into. The house was deep into the forest, it looked like it was one of those ultramodern green houses, these rich people had good taste they even had a McLaren parked in their driveway, Ha! so much for the green house. Too bad they won't be able to enjoy the McLaren any longer. They should've paid their debts in time. As I walked up to the door, I noticed that something unusual about this house it got way too quiet and dark all of a sudden.

"Hey Angel?", Markus whispered

"Yeah" I whispered back looking for his face.

"You think they know we are here?" he said in a deep voice.

"Yea I do" I smiled.

"Well even more fun" he grinned.

Markus looked deadly with his black hair and his muddy-brown eyes. Even though he was only two years older than me he looked way older. He was really tanned and had the whitest smile I've ever seen in my life. Most of the girls were after him like dogs, he had at least 10 phone numbers in his back pocket by the end of the day, from girls who he didn't even talked to for five minutes. No wonder, the guy looked like angel sent straight from heaven, but he was far away from being an angel, he would be more like a Demon sent straight from Hell, trust me when he gets mad it's like all hell breaks loose you wouldn't even want to be near him. But he can be a really sweet guy if you get on his good side which would be really hard to do, he has been though a lot and kept his emotions bottled up. Never showing his true feelings except for me. He trusted me and I trusted him back he was my accomplice in everything.

As we walked to the back door and got through the kitchen, I could hear Mr. Lyov arguing with his wife about how they had to leave before they came.

_Well it was already too late buddy, I thought._

Mr. Lyov was a big drug dealer in Russia, but he'd gone bankrupt a couple of months ago and asked us for money, of course we agreed and lend him a few millions. But we soon found out he had run away with the money and wasn't going to pay as back. So we were sent on a quest to hunt him and get the money back and kill anybody who was in the way.

Now I know what he did with the rest of the money, his house was pretty big from the inside with cherry colored walls and white furniture. They had a little waterfall in their living room with fish and flowers. We walked up the stairs to the room Mr. Lyov and his wife was. We entered the room and saw Mrs. Lyov scream.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" Mr. Lyov stuttered looking scared while holding a gun at me.

"What do you think we are here for ?" I said rolling my eyes

"We'll we were close by and thought, hey we haven't seen dear old Mr. Lyov in while let's stop by and say hello." Markus said showing a mischievous smile.

Mrs. Lyov was hiding behind her husband trembling to her bones like a scared dog.

"Don't come near us or I will shoot both of you!" Mr. Lyov said

"Mr. Lyov let's get down to business give us the money and we will leave or else…" I left the threat hanging in the air.

That's when Mr. Lyov pointed the gun at me and pulled the trigger, I moved my head slightly to the left and felt the bullet whizzing past my ear. That's when I pulled out my blade and severed his head off while Markus did the same to his wife. Blood spilling everywhere, who knew a human could have so much blood.

"I bet we have to clean this." Markus said gesturing to the bodies on the floor.

"Nah, Lord Justus said to call him when we are done, somebody will come and clean this mess up" I said walking out of the bedroom.

"Thank god I thought we were going to spend our whole night cleaning this shit up." He grimaced

I chuckled.

"How bout we go out for some Chinese food?" I offered

"Geez, Angel your always hungry, you eat like a freaking hippo." He exclaimed.

"HA-HA look who's talking you ate more than 10 tacos last night, plus two of mine" I replied back.

"I did not!" he grumbled walking back to the motorcycles.

After we ate some Chinese food which by the way Markus ate like five full plates , we headed back to report to Lord Justus.

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think.**

**I am not a really good writer so bear with me. :)**

**Btw: Justus means Justice in _Latin_**


	3. Bad News

Sorry for not uploading this chapter in almost what, 6 months? i am really sorry but now that we are almost out of school i'll be able to complete this story. And maybe upload a chapter every Sunday.

**Angel POV**

After we left London on a private jet we went to meet with Lord Justus, he was waiting for us in the throne room with a smile on his face.

"Good job, my angel" he said still smiling.

"Thank you my lord" I said.

"Well it looks like we recovered our money and paid justice to that traitor" he said.

"Indeed" Markus said.

"Markus, you may leave now, I have matters to discuss with Angel" he ordered.

Markus bowed and left the room, Lord Justus motioned for me to get closer until I was at his feet.

"Angel, I know you don't know much about your real family because you were left with us at a very young age." He said. Where was he getting at now I wondered?

"Your father came back the other day and paid for you, I was going to refuse but your father is a very powerful man and he has connections all around the world. Myself and the council decided that it would be best for us and yourself if you went back with him." He said slowly.

"What…?" I asked surprised

How dare that man come back after 12 years and suddenly decide to come back into my life after he gave me to these people, he's the one to blame for all my pain and misery. I hate him with all my soul and being, he's the one that made me this way, cold blooded and without a heart. Before I looked back at Lord Justus I made myself numb and not show any emotions on my face.

"You can't sell me tot that man" I said quietly

"I'm sorry my angel but you belong to him now, The Black Bloods always keep their promise."

"But he let me go he said he didn't want me anymore and wouldn't come back" I said angrily

"I know, but from what he explained to me its something very important, but I only agreed to under one condition"

"What is that condition?" I asked

"You will still be working with us, just living in a different place. Also Dimitri and Markus will be accompanying you; they will stay close by and watch over you, Dimitri then will report back to me."

"You know I can take care of myself" I said

"I know very well that you can take care of yourself, I just don't trust your…uhm father completely" Lord Justus explained.

"When do I leave?" I sighted

"Tonight", Then Lord Justus did something that completely caught me off guard, he stood up from his thrown and then hugged me, I felt kind of awkward, I have never really hugged anyone in my life, except Dimitri.

"Now remember my Angel don't be so cold towards everybody, try to warm up a little bit, I can't believe what Byron has turned you into" He muttered into my ear.

I sighted and stepped out of his embrace, he kissed my forehead and said "Well good luck my darling, I'll be keeping an eye on you" then he winked and left the room.

I can't believe it, my father after all this years now wants me back. Well he's going to suffer for leaving me, I am going to make his live a living hell.

After I packed my stuff, which really was only a couple t-shirts and jeans. The rest of it were my weapons, a few guns, knives, blades, etc.

When I got inside the jet, Dimitri was already there, he patted the seat next to him and I went and sat next to him.

"Sup" I said

"How ya feeling lassie?" Dimitri asked.

"Mitri, I am not a little girl anymore you know."

"Well I raised you, so to me you are still my little girl, even though sometimes I couldn't protect you from him." He said looking away.

"We have been over this already, it wasn't you fault, you couldn't have done anything, he was too powerful" I said leaning into his shoulder.

"I just wished it would have been me receiving those blows instead of you" Mitri said sighting, looking down at my arm, and seeing all the scars that I've received over the years.

I then heard Markus snoring in the back.

" You should go to sleep, you haven't slept since you got back from London" Mitri said.

"Ok" I said yawning, leaning into him.

He put his arm around me, so I could cuddle under his shoulder.

Dimitri was like a father to me, he was the one that took care of me when I got here, since I was 4 he took care of me, even though he was still a kid himself only 12. He would hold me when, I cried, he stayed by my side when I was sick and cured my wounds. He and Markus were the closest I had to a family. Dimitri and Markus could pass as brothers, when we were on missions, since they both had brown hair and were really tall, even though Mitri had grey eyes and Markus had brown. I, on the other hand was a freak of nature, I had what you would call silver hair with black streaks. It was my natural hair color for some weird reason, as for my eyes one of them was black with golden spots, the other one was half blue and half green, I have complete and sectoral heterochromia. I had no idea how I got this I just know I was born that way, but I usually wore black contacts because I was pretty blind and I had to hide them so people wouldn't stare.

But my biggest curse would be the tattoo that I had on my side, each year it would grow. Right now it was up to my shoulder and then down my knee. The spell that I had was called The Black Lotus Curse, it began with that simple spell, when I was 10, Lord Byron made me eat the flower and drink black water from a lake called The Lake of Shadows, with that combination it tied me to him, and each year he would call me in and make a request, every year he would make me kill one person that had angel blood, collect a vial and give it back to him. He needed that blood to stay alive, I had tried to stop myself from killing them but the spell was too strong. I knew he could call me at anytime but the spell was the strongest on summer solstice, on that day I couldn't deny his order.

**Review **

**Please? :)**


End file.
